Like the Wind
by Phoenix T
Summary: They needed the best but more importantly they needed the best to be obedient. They needed us compliant. We were good little soldiers. But what happens when the soldiers learn they're not fighting a war? What happens when we learn everything is a lie? What will we good little soldiers do when our world collapses around us? Are you ready? Because like the wind, we will rise again.


**_Hello, I hope that everyone who was looking for this rewrite found it alright. If you don't know what I'm talking about I'll fill you in. This story is the rewrite of my other story, The House of Night. It will have the same basic idea as it but not the exact same plot or characters. You can take a look at the original if you want but it's not vital in understanding the story._**

 ** _Anyway disclaimer time. I, Phoenix Trails, lay no claim on the rights to Marvel or its subsidiaries. However I do own my original characters: Mia and Agent 99._**

 ** _Please remember to rate and review, I can't improve if no one criticizes me, constructively of course . Also there will be a poll at the end of this chapter._**

 _Thump..Thump...Thump..Thump...Thump.._

The cold chill of the metal wall bit into her skin as she leaned against it; eyes clamped shut and complexion that of a corpse. The constricting clump of muscle in her chest that was her heart increased the pace of each of its beats as it prepared for the inevitable. The thick metallic tang in the air stung her lungs and her harsh pants would have echoed through the boiler room's darkness had it not been for the rhythmic _clunk clack_ of the machines hiding her.

The soft, almost inaudible, press of combat boots on tiled floors alerted Mia of the deadly firepower that was slowly closing in on her location. She retreated even further into the shadows and silenced her breathing.

Ever so slowly, vague figures of three men became visible in the dark; each casing a different part of the room so to not miss a single square foot. Mia's heart increased its pace once more as one of the men broke off from his post to examine the section of the room where she was hiding. She set her hands down quietly and attempted to move back just a few inches. The smooth tile made her sweaty palms all that more noticeable. She cautiously moved backwards, her eyes never leaving the growing form of the threat. Her eyes widened as she felt the smooth metal of a loose pipe under her palm; but could not stop her movement soon enough and the pipe skidded across the floor, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Mia let out a surprised screech as a hand wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled her out of the shadows.

She laid of the floor near paralyzed in terror as she stared up at the angelic features of Agent 99. His swirling umber eyes narrowed as he raised his gun to her chest. A small smirk lit the corner of his lips and Mia felt a small amount of her terror replaced with white hot anger. Her own eyes narrowed as well.

"Well if it isn't little Mia. You're along way from your quarters little girl." He spoke condescendingly, "we might just have to ground you until you behave and do what mommy and daddy tell you too." He rested his gun at his side and reached down and gripped her upper arm to pull her to her feet. Mia struggled before giving up and spitting in his face.

"You know I'm more a leader than a follower, 99. Although, if they hadn't decided to employ you as the head of their convert division, I might not have questioned their judgement skills." His grip tightened on her arm until she could feel the bruises starting to form but she continued anyway. "I really want to thank you because if you hadn't been such an obtuse Neanderthal, I wouldn't have realized how poor their judgement is and was. so really, thanks so much. Also, don't worry one more moment about your legacy, I will personally make sure that even history book in galaxy knows how your incompetence was the key element in our escape."

Agent 99 tilted his and went to grab his weapon however Mia was quicker, pushing a button on her bracelet before covering her ears. A high frequency sound echoed through the room and the agents screamed in pain as they clutched vainly at their heads.

Mia slowly glanced at the bodies surrounding her before releasing her ears and bolting out the doors of the boiler room. She sprinted down the brightly lit halls; her lungs making every possible effort to give her as much oxygen as they could. It wasn't long before both her lungs and her legs were crying out in pain; but she kept going. The silent clock in her head keep ticking down and she ran faster. She skidded around the corner, slamming into the adjacent wall. Her body cried out in a new kind of pain but she started off again. Her strawberry blond hair trailing out behind her as she ran.

Mia jumped over piles of overturned equipment and bulkheads as she made her way to the top floor, her mind raced with only one thought.

 _I have to make it in time! I can't be late!_

She raced on. Her heart raced but perhaps not out of fear, maybe out of exhilaration. A wide smile broke out on her face as she turned the last corner to freedom.

And stumbled to a stop as she faced a blockade of agents, all holding a gun unwavering in their hands. Her smile faded and as measured steps came to her attention, she turned toward them. Fear once again filled her eyes as the leather-clad figure of Director Fury filled her vision. She took a clumsy step backwards in an attempt to get away from him, only stopping due to the multitudes of weapons the snapped in her direction as she did so.

"So glad you could join us Agent Jones."

A glow filled Mia's eyes and she barely stopped herself from growling in his direction.

"I think you're mistaken Nick, you don't mind if I call you Nick do you? Thought not, anyway, you're mistaken Nick, I am not an Agent nor is my name Jones. My name is Mia. Mia Amidala Stark. Although I'm guessing you already knew that, am I right?" She snarled. The Director raised an eyebrow at her behavior but took a step closer.

"I was aware of it."

"Of course you were. You had to be. Who else could kidnap the sons of daughters of the most powerful and/or dangerous people in the universe to be super soldiers while making their parents think that they were dead. I don't know why I ever thought you were a good leader much less a good person. You know they'll never stand for this once we tell them. You realize that right?" She took a threatening step forward as she gestured wildly with her hands.

"And that is exactly why you're not leaving Ms. Stark."

"What?"

"You boast you intelligence so much Ms. Stark, does this concept really go over your head?" Mia fumed.

"You're already too late! I am not the only one! We WILL escape this place! In one way or another!"

"You might've, had even one of your group escaped." Fury pressed a button on the table and two bodies where shoved into the room and onto the floor.

"But sadly Ms. Stark, not one of you did."

 _ **I hope this chapter satisfied you. If it didn't tell me why and like I said, there's a poll down here!**_

 _Who are the two people who we meet at the end of this chapter?_

The twin girls of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross.

The son and daughter of Thor Odinson and Jane Foster.

The daughter of Steve Rodgers and Shannon Carter, and the daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff.

Younger versions of Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.

The daughter of Loki and Sif, and the son of Thor and Jane Foster.


End file.
